fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Merogavis
Merogavis is a Bird Wyvern appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Fire|ailments = Blastblight Fireblight|weaknesses = Ice Water|creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = ?}} Physiology Merogavis is a large True Bird Wyvern with a body structure similar to a bald eagle. It has sharp ridges over its eyes,giving it a permanent scowl. Colorful feathers cover its wings and body, in various shades of red,white,and blue. Its head has two long, golden plumes at the top. Its tail is relatively short, and resembles a rocket turbine. Attacks Low Rank Talon Scratch: '''Similar to Rathalos, Merogavis scratches at hunters below it with its claws. '''Gunpowder: '''Merogavis flaps its wings, spreading gunpowder-like down across the field. Causes Blastblight. '''Bird of Prey: '''Rather than pecking at its enemies like most Bird Wyverns, Merogavis will instead attempt to bite them with its hooked beak.e '''Firework Shower: Merogavis shoots several feathers from its wings, which explode when they hit the ground. This causes either Blastblight or Fireblight. 'Gripping Talons: '''It flies high into the air before grabbing a hunter with its talons. This is a pin attack. High Rank '''Blowback: '''Using its large wings, Merogavis will attempt to push hunters away from it, Has windpress. '''Shuttle Loop: '''It will fly forward before changing its trajectory to fly upwards in a large loop. Deals heavy damage. '''Spark: '''It clicks its beak together twice, then breathes out flaming sparks. Causes Fireblight. G Rank '''Phoenix Pyre: '''When enraged, Merogavis can set itself on fire for a brief period of time (about 30 seconds). In this state, all of its physical attacks will cause Fireblight. '''Dive Bomb: '''The monster flies into the air before covering itself in fire, then crashes down onto a hunter like a Barufaruku. This causes heavy damage and Fireblight. Ecology and Habitat Merogavis are solitary creatures, preferring to hunt for prey alone. The sole exception to this is their mating season, in which two of them will work together to take down large prey and build a nest. These nests are typically made of branches and bones, and can reach up to 20 feet in width. Once the nests are finished, both parents will take turns caring for the young while the other one hunts. Merogavis tends to live in relatively temperate areas such as the Royal Forest, Mount Calamity, and the Vast Frontier. Occasionally, they can also be seen in hot areas like the Volcanic Coast and Magma Cauldron as this is where they raise their young and hatch their eggs. Notes * When enraged, its eyes will spark like fireworks. * When tired, its wings will droop. * When fatigued, it will either eat a carcass or herbivore to restore health. * Merogavis's roar requires Earplugs to block. Trivia * Its name is derived from "America" and "Avis". * It is based on Independence Day celebrations, bald eagles, and fireworks in general. * Both male and female Merogavis can be hunted, with males being identified by bright red head crests. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:4 Star Level Monster